1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device management apparatus and a device management method that are for managing network devices connected to a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional multifunction device connectable to a network typically has a WWW server, functions to notify a user of the state of the device, the installation state of optional components, remaining amount of consumables (such as toner and paper), and the like, and provides a client with a web device management page that enables display and setting of various types of information. The user can check the information included in the web device management page from a client PC at a remote location via a browser, and can display and set the information as needed so as to manage the multifunction device.
Accordingly, a device management server (device management program) that manages the conventional devices connectable to a network generally has a function of providing links on a UI or the like that displays a list of found devices so as to move to the web device management pages of the devices (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-174303).
The above-described web device management pages in the conventional example need individual design and implementation according to the functions of the multifunction device. In order to avoid the cost, complications, and the like of individual implementation, typically, only general-purpose information among information that can be displayed by and set through an operation panel of the device are supported.
On the other hand, some recent multifunction devices have developed to include a remote desktop function. Remote desktop function refers to a function for allowing a user to remotely operate a graphical user interface (GUI) of the device. The remote desktop function is generally constituted by a server side application installed in a multifunction device that is to be operated and a client side application that is operated by the user. The server side application divides a screen of pixel data into small rectangles, designates position information thereof, and transmits the position information to the client side application, and the client side application transmits operations executed by the user to the server side application together with position information.
When comparing this remote desktop function with the web device management page, the former allows the user to remotely operate the GUI of the device so that often substantially all the information on the device can be displayed and set. However, since multifunction devices having the remote desktop function constitute only a small portion of commercially available products, a problem arises in that the device management program is not compatible with the remote desktop function, making it difficult to efficiently use the remote desktop function of the multifunction device.